Cuando Me dejaste
by Hikaru Nea San
Summary: Mi modificacion de  new Moon, cuando edward deja a bella, como se sienten ambos, y los cambios que mi mente les quizo hacer, leanlo! para que de verdad entiendan de que se trata, pues no sabria resumirlo bien


Ola! Antes De empezar, este Os fue escrito hace tiempo, y tiene continuación, pero no estoy segura de seguirla aquí, espero les gusto!

Pov Edward :

Aun me pregunto como es que sucedió, todo fue tan hermoso, me pregunto por que bells me dejo, esta bien, yo la deje, pero... ME CAMBIO!  
>Las noches pasan lentas sin poder verla a ella, quisiera saber que fue lo que fallo, ¿como fue que acabamos así? eramos tan felices, se que fue mi culpa, pues aun recuerdo como fue que sucedió...<p>

Flashback:

Luego de la fiesta de bella, la lleve a su casa, era tan incomodo, es decir, no todos los años tu hermano vampiro, trata de beber la sangre de tu novia humana, la cual por cierto, huele mucho mas dulce que cualquier otra.  
>pero era malo, yo sabia que las cosas no podían seguir así,pues, así como jasper trato de hacerlo hoy, cualquiera podría cualquier día, me dolió tanto ver a bella herida, no podía soportar el dolor agonizante, que la razón de tu existencia este llena de cortes, y que tu no te puedas acercar, pues si lo haces la puedes matar.<br>-Bella...- Edward...- Dijimos al unisono, fue tan ... no se como describirlo...  
>-Debemos terminar con esto- le dije mostrando indiferencia, vi su rostro pasar por diferentes expresiones,Ira, dolor, Amor, Irritación, y al final... Odio... pero finalmente, perdió toda clase de expresión...<br>-Tienes razón- dijo volteando para adentrarse en su casa.  
>-Bella, quiero que sepas... esto no es...- Edward, si le dices que le amas, pero aun asi no puedes estar con ella, le dolerá mas...- No hagas nada idiota.<br>-¿por ti?, ¿crees que soy tan idiota como para tratar de suicidarme por ti? ¿por un monstruo? Créeme, esto es lo mejor que me ah pasado-dijo, entonces pude sentir como alguien sacaba mi duro corazón y lo estrujaba frente a mis ojos...  
>-Soy Un Iluso, adiós Bella...- dije volteandome...<br>-Edward!- Voltee, tenia la esperanza de que dijera que me amaba, que no importaba si la dejaba, que me seguiría amando -Prométeme una cosa- Mi Ilusión desapareció, me limite a asentir con la cabeza- Prométeme que sera como si nunca hubieses existido- dijo Mirando al frente, con la vista perdida en la nada... Yo me quede helado... ¿que ya no me amaba? tanto me odiaba que quería simular que yo nunca existí en su vida?  
>-Lo... Prometo- dije sin resistirlo mas, entrando a mi carro y largándome inmediatamente hacia cualquier lugar, cualquier lugar que me dejara olvidarle<br>Fin del flashack.  
>Y ahora estoy aquí, pudriéndome en el claro, recordando cada momento que pase con bella, es que fui tan idiota, ahora solo tengo su odio, no se como hacerlo... no se como vivir son ella...<br>es que cuando me dejo... fue tan... doloroso... ahora se por que mezclan los sentimientos con el corazón.

Pov Bella:  
>Dos meses...<br>Es que... ya va tanto tiempo, no lo eh vuelo ver, se que es estúpido, pues fue el quien me dejo, y yo lo secunde, le dije lo que sabia que le dolería, le dije que era un monstruo, y le pedí que todo fuera como si nunca hubiese existido...  
>no halle mas solución que ir al claro, al claro donde tantas tardes lo hicimos, donde tantas tardes fuimos uno, donde nos demostramos nuestro amor, donde me dijo el primer te amo, el primer beso...<br>sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado, pero note que había alguien ahí, me acerque a paso cuidadoso, no podía creer lo que veía...  
>era el, mi edward, el edward al que yo amaba...<br>me quede observándole un momento, concentrada en sus rasgos, hasta que empezó a murmurar algo...

-Bella, Te amo... se que no sabes cuanto te amo, lo siento, todo lo hice por jasper... no quería que salieras lastimada- me acerque mas... hubiera pensado que sabia que estaba aquí, si no es por que luego dijo...- Desearía estar junto a ti en estos momentos...  
>-Yo también te amo- murmure bajito... pero fue suficiente para que el me escuchara.<br>abrió los ojos y me quedo mirando, como si fuera un sueño, entonces yo corrí a abrazarle...

nos contamos que habíamos echo desde que nos separamos... realmente me odie a mi misma, por mi culpa estaba así...

-Y eso fue todo lo que sucedió...  
>-Cuando me dejaste- termine su frase, como lo hacíamos antes, en los buenos tiempos... cuando jasper no había tratado de asesinarme, y todo el mundo nos veía felices, y todos sabían cuanto nos amábamos..<p>

Hola (Yeah! De nuevo, estoy algo nerviosa) Bueno, Espero que les halla gustado, besos! Y dejen comentarios, me gusta saber su opinion


End file.
